


We'll Meet Again

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their song. She was saving him a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

_"We'll meet again, don't know how, don't know when..."_

Vera Lynn's voice floated over the wireless as Peggy raised her glass.

"One day, Steve, one day."

Until then, she'd wait.

* * *

"Agent Carter, ma'am. May I ask you to dance?"

"You may, Private Jones."

He twirled her around until _We'll Meet Again_ began to play.

Peggy excused herself.

* * *

"It's his song, isn't it?"

"Gabe?"

"The song, it's Steve's song. Everytime it plays, you get sad."

"It was playing the night he went down."

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"I do love you, Gabe. They'll always be a part of me that loves Steve, you know that. But that doesn't mean I can't love you. And he wouldn't want me to be alone."

"Then let's get married."

* * *

"Mama, how come you never dance to this song? You and Daddy dance to all the other songs."

"I'm saving it for a very special friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Someone who I haven't seen for a very long time."

"Are they far away?"

"Very."

"Then how're they going to dance with you?"

"Like the song say. We'll meet again."

* * *

Peggy and Gabe grew old together. One day, he left her just like Steve had. She mourned, just the same as she had before.

But at least he'd had a full life.

Her memory started going. She forgot whether she'd eaten, what she'd been doing, day to day things she'd taken for granted in the past.

But she never forgot Steve.

The Nursing Home was bland and she couldn't get up much. There was a picture of Gabe and their children at her table, as well as numerous pictures of their grandchildren. She could still see them every morning.

Her record player sat in the corner, her children and grandchildren stopping by and playing it for her sometimes. There was one they didn't play though. It sat there, gathering dust.

She liked reading the papers. It helped her feel like she used to. Every morning they'd bring her a paper.

One morning Peggy stared in shock.

"Steve."

* * *

He walked in. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be real.

"Steve. Steve, you're alive."

"Hi Peggy."

"You're alive."

"I couldn't leave my best girl, could I? Not when she owes me a dance."

"How are you alive?"

"The ice froze around me. I woke up, Nick Fury told me I'd been asleep for nearly seventy years. They told me you helped found SHIELD."

"I did."

"And a family too. Gabe was a good man."

"He was. I've had such a life, Steve. But you never got to live yours. Look at you. You haven't aged a day. I got old."

"You've waited long enough for that dance, Peggy."

"There's a record player in the corner."

"I see it. Is there a particular song you'd like?"

" _We'll Meet Again._ I saved it for you."

"It's perfect Peggy."

He helped her up as the song started to play, holding her in his arms, as they swayed in time with the music. The sun shone in through the window and Peggy finally had her dance.

_"But I know we'll meet again some sunny day."_


End file.
